It's Being a Long Day without My Friend
by A Learning PEN
Summary: A strong friendship doesn't need daily conversation, Doesn't always need TOGETHERNESS ,As long as relationship lives in the heart true friends will never apart..:) A B'day GIFT for my SARKAR (ANGEL BETU) ..Happy b'day :) :)


This story is set after SHREYA KI SAGAAI ...with changes ...According to OS Abhijeet transfer is approved, he leaves MUMBAI ...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U MY SARKAR ...**

HERE IS UR BIRTHDAY GIFT ...

Flashback in Italic ...Present in simple form ...Background Song In bold. :)

* * *

A person with a well-built body sitting on a playground bench looking lost.

**_It__**'s** been a long day without you, my friend_**

_"Boss Yr Aaj tho 5 star hotel main khana kha ke hi Gussa Kaam hoga mera tum pe"_

_"Acha beta CID Officer hoke BRIBE le rha hai"_

_"Koi FARQ nhi padta de bhi CID officer hi rha hai"_

_"Abby teri Logic ki tho"_

_"hahahhaa...boss chalo jaldi "_

_"Chal mere baap " *he join hand *_

**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_We've come a long way from where we began_**

He Unlocks his Phone look at his wallpaper Saw A happy picture of his buddy whose life always runs around him few word ring in his ears ...

_"Kya Karte ho daya Haan "_

_"Pata nhi kab chute ka iska aur Bomb ka Rishta"_

_"Lash Nhi sir yeh daya" *a teary voice with lots of pain*_

**_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_When I see you again_**

_"Retirement ke baad kya plan daya"_

_"Bass itni sii baat kal hi acha ad De deta hoon paper main "_

_"Hahahaaa Ghodii main"_

**_Damn, who knew all the planes we flew_**  
**_Good things we've been through_**  
**_That I'll be standing right here_**

_"Suna hai transfer le rhe ho"_

_"Sahi suna hai"_

**_Talking to you about another path I_**  
**_Know we loved to hit the road and laugh_**

_"Jane de yrr bas Abb aur himat nhi rhi ki toote dil ke tukade jodu"_

_"Khush rhe hoge"_

_"Pata nhi "_

_"Tasaali se rhe hunga"_

_Daya looked at his face ..."Jao"_

_"Daya"_

_"Jao Abhijeet ..I aisa kuch nhi karunga ki tumko takleef ho"_

_"Apna"_

_"Khayal rakunga duty karunga ...Injury doctor se treat kara lunga aur kuch"_

_"Mera intezar Mat karna Daya"_

_H__e looked at his pal's face "Thik hai Can I hug you"Abhijeet embrace his pal in a hug "Goodbye"._

After that day there is no news about Abhijeet Daya looked at sunset (pov) Dheere -Dheere Sab ne Tumhare Wapas ane ki umid chhod di hai Abhijeet, Main Bol hi Nhi paya unko ki tum apne aane ke sare raste band Kar ke Gaye ho bol ke Gaye ho ki **"Mera intezar Mat Karna Daya".**

**_But something told me that it wouldn't last_**  
**_Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_**  
**_Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place_**

"Sach bolu boss mere dil main aaj bhi hum wapas milenge yeh umid hai "

"Yeh ehsaas hai ki tum bhi mujhe bhoole nhi ho yeh Tasaali hai ki main aaj bhi tumhare dill waise hi hoon jaise phele tha " He looked at His Photo "Hoona Boss" His phone ring "Freddy"

"Kya yr roj poochte hoo thik hoon kal join bhi kar rha hoon "

"Yrr meds bhi le li hai"

"Ghar bhi jata hoon yr " (murmur) "Acha Jasoosh laga ke gaye ho piche "

**_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**  
**_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**  
**_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

Otherside

A person siting with a TV remote in his hand ...

"Abhi- Abhi Sutro ke mutabik khabar mili hai ki ek serious encounter main S.I daya ko Goli lagi hai"

"Btaya Jaa rha hai Ki kisi Purani Ranzish joki CID ke Ex-Officer S.I Abhijeet se thi Uska Badla S.I daya se liya hai "

"Hum apko yeh btaa de kisi jamane main Daya Abhijeet ki dosti ki misaale di jaati thi "

"Ghatna se judi har khabar ap tak hum pocchate rahenge Dekete rahi yeh WE News"

Person seems very tension "Itna dur aa gaya hoon phir bhi Main unke pareshani wajah bnaa hoon"

"Kis ko phone dekh ke aayu kya " he bit his nails "Par bolunga kya" "Kuch bhi bol dunga" "Ek baar" "Bas chup ke dekh lunga" "Arghhhh Phele Mumbai Jaun tho"

"hello mujhe chutti chaiye " "

"Haan Chutti ka sunke itna surprise kyu"

"Abhi tak Jarurat nhi tho aaj hai chutti milegi ya Sidha director se baat karu"

"Thank you"

He packed his clothes in a small drum Bag Booked available first flight From "Hyderabad to Mumbai" After entering in flight he sat in his seat with closed eyes. He remembers this the same flight from which he came to Hyderabad leaving behind his life his relation.

_"Dhayan rakhna Boss"_

_"Tu bhi" Than they hear boarding announcement ...Abhijeet look at his Pal's face "Jao "" He manage to say "Hmm" ..._

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**  
**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_We've come a long way from where we began_**

Janta tha main bahut roya hoga ...beach pe, Dinning Table pe ...Phir bhi chhod gaya ...sab janta tha phir bhi ...in 5 saalo main pheli Baar daya Afsoos ho rha hai ...Aaj se phele dukh hota tha Apne decision par aaj lag rha shayad koi Thapad mar deta ...Hath Padkad kar jabardasti rok leta ...

**_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_When I see you again_**

He reached MUMBAI With loads of commotion and sentiments. He flew like sand from the work land he went from their dropping so many relations, A girl who considers him his father, A girl who Always respects him cares him Like A Elder BOTHER, A PURE heart person who prays for him whenever he gets injured, A person Who considered him A his SON.

**_First you both go out your way_**  
**_And the vibe is feeling strong and what's_**

"Vishwas Nhi hota itni si Baat samjh ne main 5 saal Lag diya ...Jab sab ret (sand) Jaise hatho se choot gaya"*think*

He stops an auto CID BUREAU The driver nodded in yes And the journey begins. It takes hardly half an hour from the airport to Bureau, Today 30 minutes seems to be like decades.

"sahab"

he jerk from his trail of thoughts "Haan "

"mera beta hai yaha par beach par usko yeh dabba de doon woh practice karta hai tho"

"Dedo"

Drive stops cab quit to beach Abhijeet also step down from the cab His all-time preferred place is this he shared thousand of celebration And millions of emotions with these Waves He starts moving to a specific point when he got a glimpse of a figure "Daya"

He turns with A shocking face (Whispered) "abh...Abhijeet " He runs towards him just to believe what he heard "Tum sach main " Abhijeet was not in the condition to utter

**_Small turn to a friendship, a friendship_**  
**_Turn into a bond and that bond will never_**  
**_Be broken and the love will never get lost_**

Without a single word, He embraces his companion (daya) So Daya reunion of two souls After lots of exams by destiny.

"Tu thik hai kaun tha woh jis ne"

"Boss main thik hoon tumko kisne btaya"

"Woh TV"

Abhijeet realizes his pal is all ok only Some scratches on head and hand was hanged in a sling

**_And when brotherhood come first then the line_**  
**_Will never be crossed established it on our own_**

"Chalo kisi bhane tum aaye tho warna rasta hi bhool gaye the "

"Aisa nhi hai daya"

"Thik hai Maan liya, yeh btao kaise ho "

"Thik hoon"

They started looking towards waves.

"CID chhod di" (Note* Abhijeet leave CID after his transfer)

"Hm..dil nhi laga"

"Wapas aa jate "

"Uljh jata"

"Hmm...Tho abb kya kar rhe ho"

"Tum btao kya kar sakte hoon"

"Sharpshooter ho shooting se related hi kuch kar rhe hoge"

"Shooting teacher hoon ek Shooting range main "

"Boss Ghar chale"

"Hmm"

They reach home

"Daya yeh "

"Ghar chhod diya"

"Par kyu"

"Wada jo pura karna tha"

"Main ghar kab bola tha chhod dena"

"Uss ghar main har taraf tumhare hone ka eshaas tha khud kaam karne ka dil hi nhi karta tha ...aur iss ghar main Akele rhene ki adaat hai ."

Abhijeet look down ""Baitho "

"Daya meri kal morning ki flight hai"

"Miloge nhi sabse"

"Nhi"

"Thik hai kab niklo ge "

He glanced at watch 3 O'clock ..".5 baje" he said half-heartily

"hm thik hai"

"Kya loge chai coffee kuch aur "

Abhijeet looked at him "Kuch nhi tum baitho "

"Aree aise kaise"

"Hath gardan main latak rha hai ...Sahab agar formality na kare tho acha hoga" He tried to talk like the old day Soon he realized he forgets to comment In 5 yrs he maintains professional relationships with his new co-workers teasing and taunts not his piece life anymore

"Thik hai tum le...Acha kuch order kar do "

"Main bnaa doon koi problem"

"Par tum kyu"

"Daya kitchen kha hai" He indicates with "Waha" Abhijeet nodded Went to kitchen "Boss" "Haan"

"Tum abb Coat nhi pehente "

"Am..Nhi T-shirt phenta hoon"

"Kyu"

"Kyu matlab yrr Abb kaun sa Kaam phele jab tha thoda formal lagu Abb chote bacho se kya formal ...Formal serious banda dekhke Bache baat na kare 10 saal ke bachee waha shooting sikhne aate hai "

"Oooo I see"

**_When that line had to be drawn and that line is what_**  
**_We reach so remember me when I'm gone_**

"Lo bhai Khana Ready hai "

"Kya khchari"

"Chot aayi hai na khalo"

"Nhi"

"Daya Meds bhi leni hai khalo"

"Aree khane wali cheez kahyi jaati hai"

"chalo chalo acha ek bite leke tho dekho "

"Aree "

"Open ur mouth daya Aaaaa"

Abhijeet made him eat all ...khichari And gave him meds

"Gussa nhi karte kya Nhi phle ek nhi main ankhe dikhate the"

"Aadaat nhi rahi gussa karne ki ...Tum bhi ab phele jaisi Zid nhi karte ..."

"Mujhe bhi adaat nhi rhi " Daya said in meaningful way

**_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**  
**_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**

"Coffee piyoge daya"

"Nhi rhene do"

"Yrr Pilo Main bhi pi lunga kafi time baad "

"Time baad kya matlab jha rhete ho coffee nhi milti kya"

"company nhi milti woh jiske sath coffee pita hoon"

Daya down his head he can clearly guess how much his pal transformed he is answering his all teasing in clam way every time without a single word he is announcing * I miss u * "Bna lo" Abhijeet prepare Delicious coffee Both went to the terrace Start enjoying their few hours company in silence.

"Abhijeet Wapas jana jaruri hai"low tone

"haan daya" whispered

"Yr ek baar 5 saal pehele JAO kha tha Tum chale gaye Aaj *wapas aa jao* kheta hoon "

**"**Aa jata daya main wapas Par sab bahut piche choot gaya hai ...sab badal gaya hai "

"Kya badal gaya hai abhijeet Tum wahi main wahi hoon Zindagi ke 5 saal aage aaye hai hum par dil se poocho sach man Dill aage aaye hai Aaj bhi hum wahi 5 saal piche ek dusre ke sath beach main khade hai"

"Jhaa main sab chhod ke jana chata hoon aur tum ne jane diya"

"haan mana jane diya par yeh nhi socha tha tum aisa jaoge ki piche mudo ge hi nhi"

"Ab kuch nhi bacha yr yeh mumbai mere liye utna Hi naya jintna 5 saal phele Hyderabad "

"aur main Abhijeet Main bhi naya hoon"

"Sahayd haan tum bhi"

Daya Looked at him Confuse manner ...he explain "phele tum Mujhse khana banwake Khush hote the aaj Hesitate kar rhe the aaj se phele main coffee offer karu aur tum mana kar do hua hai kabhi nhi lekin aaj tum ne NHI bola tha "

"Daya Hum dono ke beech formality aa chuki hai ...MAin yaha aa bhi jaun tho hum dono iss dar main rhenge ki KAhi kuch bol diya tho hurt ho gaye tho ...bolu ki nhi ..."

Daya Looked at his pal ...yess he is right ...Daya forward his hand with "Hi"

"Daya yeh kya" confused

"Tum ne kha abhijeet Hum phele jaise nhi rhe tho hum naye hai anjaan hai ek dusre aaj Tho hum nayi friendship suru karte hai so HI I M DAYA ...PROFESSION CID OFFICER WILL U LIKE TO BE BY FRIEND" Abhijeet smiled and than Hold His hand "Sure ...I M ABHIJEET PROFESSION A SHOOTING COACH AUR TEACHER ALSO A TRAINER OF CID SPECIAL FORCE OFFICER "

"Great tho chale phir kuch mitha ho jaye"

"Ya sure "

"Ek problem Buddy" Daya said

"Kya"

"Ghar kuch mitha nhi hai"

Abhijeet laugh "Tu bhi na daya had karta hai ruk " He open his bag pull DAIRY MILK BUBBLY "Chal ho jaye kuch mitha"

**_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

**_So let the light guide your way hold every memory_**  
**_As you go and every road you take will always lead you home_**

At 5 o'clock

"Chale daya"

"Chalo "

They start their journey to airport "Milne aayoge na Abhi"

"Ainn yeh kya tha Jarur ayunga par abhi tum aa rhe ho samjhe"

"Main abhi kyu"

"Dude 21 july aa rha hai mera Birthday hai "

"Ohhh ...Boss Tab tho ayunga "

"Acha hoga tumhare liye"

Both laugh ...reached at Airport

"Boss"

"Hum milenge daya Nayi dosti hai yr milte tho rhena hai na"

"Hmm"

"Chal bye" They hug each other

"Kuch Kilometers HUmari dosti kamjor nhi kar sakte na BOSS"

"Kabhi nhi daya Na kuch KM na kuch Saal Hmm"

Daya smiled Today he found his buddy in a new avatar ..."Bye" abhijeet sat on Flight Pull His phone out type message

_"Jada mat soch bas yeh samjh le ki humari friendship upgraded version hai jaise tu ...apne game upgrade karta hai waise ...baki dosti nayi ho ya purani hum pass ho ya dur tu mera bhai hai aur rhega samjha ...chal abb ansoo poch aur ...khana kha ke so ja ...Buerau 9 baje se hota hai ...good bye daya ...Jaldi milte hai :) "_

_SEND ..._

Otherside

Daya looked at message read it wiped his eyes start typing

_"Yess boss ...Hum Milenge boss aur mujhe pata tumhare dil main main humsa tha aur rhunga ...TC ...bye ..." :)_

_Send..._

Abhijeet phone buzzed *smiled* "Mahh buddy "

today i got my everything ...*think*

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**  
**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

**_We've come a long way from where we began_**

**_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

**_When I see you again_**

BEST FRINDS NEVER APART, MAY BE IN DISTANCE BUT NEVER IN HEART :)

* * *

The End

Please review I will write A sequel of this OS If i will get good response ... *Finger cross* Hope u ppl like this chappy

TC ..Bye...

DO REVIEW PLEASE _/\\_

Rhia Dubey


End file.
